Terra's Day
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONE-SHOT. It's Terra's Day but her friends are out! Oh what will she do alone in the Tower on this special day? A birthday gift for MintPizzaQueen. [Complete]


**A word from Starry: **This fic is a gift to someone really specialy out there! Yesterday -10th of May- was her 16th birthday! Since I do not live close to her I decided that my gift was going to be a fic! I do hope she enjoys it!

**Happy Birthday Racheal!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

_

**Terra's Day**

_"Well we're going to go out. Raven is going to her poetry reading, Beast Boy is helping out at the Animal Shelter, Cyborg is going to visit his girlfriend Tasha, Starfire and I will be out at the movies… Are you sure you don't want to go with us?"_

_She felt her spirits sink all the way down to the middle of the earth as she heard that all of her friends had the night all planned out. She sighed and just shrugged off the mutual feeling before replying to her leader._

_"No it's ok… I prefer to just stay and sleep. I'm tired and tomorrow I need to um go out and stuff…"_

_The five teenagers nodded at her and with each one saying a "Goodbye" she stared at them walk out the sliding doors leading to the outside._

"Why did they have to be busy today? I mean it's only Saturday… couldn't they have gone out and do their business on a Sunday?" Terra said to no one in particular except her light yellow pillow that lay on her lap right after remembering what had happened earlier.

Sure she could have said, "yes" and joined them in their entertaining Saturday but she wanted to spend this special day at home… with her friends.

She groaned and then fell back on her bed and mumbled, "So much for spending it with my friends…"

Why was this day so boring? It wasn't supposed to be boring! It was supposed to be fun and filled with laughter and so much friendly emotion. But no, this day was way opposite than that.

With some more groans Terra rolled over, grabbed her remote and turned on her small television on her dresser.

'Click'

"Oh Jack! I love you! Don't leave me!"

Terra rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her heart and began to mouth the words the actress was saying.

"Jack! I love you do you love me? I love yo-"

"Yeah… yeah… Jack doesn't love you. He is cheating on you with your half sister… What a waste of time watching stupid soap operas…" Terra said with another roll of her eyes.

'Click'

"And then you stick the chicken into the boiling broth-"

'Click'

" 'Ello mates! Nice of you to tune in now… 'Ere I'm going to take this elephant and-"

'Click'

Clearly annoyed Terra got up and threw the remote across the room. Why did they have to go out on this particular Saturday? Why? They are my friends why did they leave?

Swinging her feet over the bed and planting them on the floor she slowly got up and stomped her way out of her room towards the Common Room.

"If I can't do anything in my room then I'll just stuff my blonde head with food…" she said to herself while walking through the hallway.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around, she was standing in between two doors. One of them read **Raven** and the other one read **Starfire**. She sighed and then continued to walk towards the elevator that would eventually take her to the Common Room.

Once the elevator doors closed, Terra punched the button that read '**CR**' and fell back on the wall looking up at the ceiling.

What a great Saturday… the most fun Saturday she had ever had in her entire life. She was home alone and her friends were all gone! What a perfect Saturday it was…

A small 'ding' noise broke the thoughts of the upset blonde and with one last sigh she walked towards the elevator doors and waited for them to open.

"Now to go and eat alone and spend my-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRA!"

Terra jumped back into the elevator and stared at her friends with wide eyes and her heart wanting to jump out of her chest. Clearly she was not expecting anything from her friends!

After realizing that the doors were about to close, Terra regained her posture and quickly walked out of the small room. As she walked into the Common Room her eyes wandered around. Across the window was a banner that read '**Happy 16th Birthday Terra!**' and just a few feet below it were some pictures of her smiling and some were of her hand half in the way covering half of her face. She quickly moved her gaze towards the center of the room and found a long table with a big birthday cake shaped like her butterfly clip that she had worn when she first arrived. A few presents sat on the floor in between her friends and the cake table.

"Glorious friend Terra! It is the day of your birth and we are very happy that you are here!" cried a very excited Starfire who had her party hat on her chin…

What a weird girl thought Terra as she smiled and nodded at Star.

"Yo Ter… Happy Birthday girl!" said a smiling Cyborg who, after having greeted her, moved his gaze back at the cake.

"Sorry we lied to you Terra but well… we wanted to surprise you. We thought it was going to be a bad idea since you might of spent your time here in the Common Room, but then Beast Boy told us that you had gone into your room we began to prepare everything. Happy Birthday Terra" Robin said as he walked towards her and gave her a light hug.

Terra still too surprised to even speak just stood there and blinked as she saw Beast Boy and Raven walk towards her.

"Hey Terra… he he… Happy Birthday," he said as he blushed and then giving her a short hug.

What surprised Terra the most was that Raven was now standing in front of her and staring at her with a smile! Whoa…

"Hey Terra… well we're glad to have you here with us and well… Happy Birthday."

Terra stared at Raven and then without even thinking she threw her arms around the empath and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much guys! You guys are the best! I thought you guys had forgotten my birthday and were now having fun out in Jump! Thank you this means a lot to me!"

Realizing that she was still hugging Raven, Terra jumped back and said a soft sorry. Raven just shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. We're just glad you're happy."

The rest of the teenagers all nodded and made their way around her where they all yelled, yes even Raven!

"**Happy Birthday Terra!**"

* * *

**Starry:** There you have it! I do hope you liked it Racheal! Once more **Happy Birthday!** and hope you have many more! 


End file.
